fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Todd Rollings
Todd Rollings '''is a main character of Inferno. He made his debut in the third episode of Inferno's Season 1 aptly titled Born Under A Bad Sign. He was also a special guest star in Bad Blood, which is the pilot episode of the spin-off series Bloodlines. Todd Rollings is a main character in season 1 and a student at Point Dume Academy in the Fearless Diva Production Series '''Inferno. He is a vampire. Todd is kind to most people except those who get on the wrong side of him. Highway to Hell Todd is mentioned several times in this episode. Firstly when Josh is talking to Daimon about hooking up with Sienna he mentions how it was at Todd's party. Secondly when Sophia asks who 'the blonde boy' is in the photograph. Arabella “Bella” Martin tells her that it is her Ex-Boyfriend Todd, they broke up because Todd had feelings for Jamie Moores. The final time was when it was stated that Todd and his adopted farther Maxim Whitaker had moved back into town. Born Under A Bad Sign Todd was first seen in a flashback in which he met Jamie Moores in the laundry room. The two soon became inseparable, doing everything together, such as training. One night ,Todd finally got up his courage and asked Jamie out, and the two kissed for the first time. Todd and Jamie were then officially boyfriends. However, Todd's adoptive father Maxim Whitaker did not approve of the pairing and told Jamie that Todd merely saw him as a new toy and would get bored with him eventually. He also said that if the two stayed together, it would cause Jamie's family tree to end with him. However, Jamie told Maxim he loved Todd and would never do such a thing. Later on in another flashback, Todd is seen kissing Arabella “Bella” Martin at a party; he and Josh Frazer then get into a fight. He goes to Jamie's room, seeking forgiveness; however, Jamie does not do so and the two break up. Heart broken, Todd loses it and attacks Cynthia Fordman in the process. Back in present day, Todd returns to Point Dume at Sophia's party looking for Jamie; however, he is told to leave and that he's not welcome there anymore. The Three Faces of Sophia Todd learns in this episode that the girl he thought he killed one year earlier due to his relapse, Cynthia Fordman did not in fact die. She is now some sort of supernatural creature thanks in part to his bite and to the help of an unknown man. It is also revealed that Todd, Sienna, Arabella, Josh and Daimon had once all been very close; with Sienna and Todd being more like siblings than close friends. In the simulation room, his love for Jaime is evident, when he protects him numerous times and despite getting hurt, goes the extra mile to break Jamie's chains when they were all submerged in water. Dream A Little Dream of Me Todd is seen in the libary spying on Jamie Moores who is talking with Phillip and it appears the two are enjoying spending time together. However, this causes Todd to become jealous and suspicious of why exactly the other boy is so "chummy" with his ex. While pining over his lost love, and getting flirty looks from the new student, Alietta Stone, Arabella Martin comes by and Todd continues his harsh beratement of her for her role in breaking up him and Jaimie, calling her a slut in the process. Bella tries to bury the hatchet, mindful of the team they need to become, but Todd says he will never trust her with his life. He attends the community meeting and has to hold Sienna back from continuing to fight with Tara over Sienna's comments regarding Sophia and Daimon's friendship. Late at night his dreams are being stalked by Alietta, who informs Agoroth of what is happening in them. The Things You Can't Outrun Todd appears in this episode. Bad Blood Todd appeared in several flashack scenes. It was stated by Maxim that Todd was the second person he turned, the first going crazy with bloodlust. In many ways, he became a mentor to May and Russell although it is not known yet when they lost contact. By The Light of The Moon Todd will appear in this episode. I Never Could Love Like That Todd will appear in this episode. Arabella “Bella” Martin In Highway to Hell, it's stated that Todd and Bella used to date, but they broke up because he had feelings for someone else. However, it was revealed in Born Under A Bad Sign that he and Bella were never a thing and she was only a one night stand. Due to her and Todd kissing, Todd and Jamie broke up. Jamie Moores In Highway to Hell, Bella mentions that Todd broke up with her because he had feelings for Jamie. However, in Born Under A Bad Sign, it is revealed that Todd and Jamie went out as boyfriends and broke up due to the fact that Todd kissed Bella. May Nguyen May and Todd both belong to The Whitaker Bloodline, as well as both being turned by Maxim. Very all American boy, denim jackets and flannel shirts, football jerseys, timberland boots... you get the picture. Tumblr mox1cwk1p01r032zxo5 500.gif Lucas-till.jpg Tumblr m24kehyn7e1qcjsty.gif Maximvampires.jpg Toddscene.jpg Arabodd2.jpg Todd3.jpg LucasTillasToddRollings.jpg Born under.jpg Todd Ice.png Todd Train.jpg Todd sunglasses.gif Tumblr mup5fdC3CS1qi9lz7o1 500.gif Tumblr n2yhahQQrI1qbkqbeo1 500.gif Tumblr mox1cwk1p01r032zxo2 500.gif Tumblr mlkrjwnF2W1rk6fbvo1 250.gif Tumblr inline ngh2cl9avJ1rswnmc.gif Tumblr inline ngh29zqsgG1rswnmc.gif Tumblr m99lx6e23o1r96z45.jpg Angry Todd.gif Todd Eyebrow.gif todd in bed.gif Todd arguing.gif Todd at sunset.gif Todd Car.gif Todd Wind.gif Todd smile.gif Todd trailer.jpg Todd in the woods.gif Home.gif Todd try.gif Todd Shower.gif Todd Blue.png Todd chop.gif *Todd is bisexual. *Todd is the only main character to be absent in the Pilot episode: Down the Rabbit Hole. Category:Character Donations Category:Male Characters Category:Vampire Category:LGBTQ Character Category:Appears in Season 1 (Inferno) Category:Appears in Season 1 (Bloodlines) Category:Season 1 Inferno Main Characters Category:Season 1 Bloodlines Guest Characters Category:Maxim Whitaker Bloodline Category:Whitaker Family